Say What?
by True Blue Chan
Summary: One day Sirius and Remus Lupin-Black woke up to discover that they both were reverted back to seventeen year olds as they slept. What is going on and what does Harry have to do with this? Warning: RL/SB/HP Yaoi! child abuse!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to J K Rowling as do the ideas that this story is based on.  
Pairing: Remus/Sirius/Harry  
Warnings: slash: male homosexual relationships, mature content, child abuse and goes off cannon towards the end of book four.

* * *

**Say What?**

Prologue

Two teens sat in a white infirmary being fussed over by an old but kind nurse. She was waving her wand around, incanting probing diagnostic spells on the two teens. One, a sandy haired boy with brown eyes, watched patiently while the other, midnight black hair cascading over amused soft blue eyes, watched the flustered Madam Pomfrey.

Both teens were the picture of health for seventeen year olds. However these two teens were not really supposed to be teens at all, they were actually fully grown adults. When they had gone to bed, seven hours prior, they had done so as two men. When they woke up, both of them were teenagers.

While stumping the nurse of Hogwarts was fun, they were both becoming worried. For some unknown reason, they had been turned back into teenagers. While they both looked to be seventeen, it would still be shocking to anyone. They were both worried about who was going to pick up their godson whom was turning fifteen in a week. However, after seeing the condition the two were in, Albus Dumbledore had decided that it would be better to wait to pick Harry up later.

Harry was in no immediate danger considering that he had defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort last year in the graveyard when not only had his magic shielded him from another killing curse, but had returned it, responded offensively, returned fire. The combination had shattered the newly revived Dark Lord and stunned most of the Death Eaters. The savior of the Wizarding world had been sent to his living relatives in hopes that the ancient wards, Albus himself had constructed, would protect him from the renegade wizards. He had placed the wards on number four Privet Drive after Voldemort's defeat as added security.

After a month, the stray Death Eaters had either been arrested or disposed of. Dumbledore decided that it was safe to let Harry return and his godfathers had been ecstatic. They had yet to receive any letters from the boy in the past two weeks, but Dumbledore had assured them that Harry was safe for now since the wards had not indicated any breach. It did annoy the two but trying to face their while being teenager may shock the boy. Also since they had no idea what was happening to them, something might change which would put Harry in danger. Sighing in resignation, the two pushed their beds together and got under the covers. They had agreed to stay one day, but Remus Lupin could not shake the feeling that they needed to get to Harry soon.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who reviewed and subscribed.  
A special thanks to **GeminiCancer**for betaing this chapter and helping to make it better.  
Also I apologize for the long wait. I will try making updates faster.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to J K Rowling as do the ideas that this story is based on.  
Pairing: Remus/Sirius/Harry  
Warnings: slash: male homosexual relationships, mature content, child abuse and goes off cannon towards the end of book four.

* * *

**Say What?**

Chapter 1

A young boy sat on a cot facing the door to his freedom, which he knew was locked. The boy watched the door with his deep emerald eyes between the slits in a curtain of wild black hair. He had his knees drawn to his chest with his good arm on an old army cot that looked just as beat up as he did. The boy had bruises or scrapes on every part of his body. His right arm hung uselessly at an odd angle. If anyone had seen the child, they would have known that this child as being abused. His clothes were at the least two sizes too big and he what little skin was not damaged, was covered in dirt from the back garden or residue from previous chores.

What people did not know was that this young boy was named Harry Potter. Despite his looks, he had endured a lot in his short fourteen years. He had fought and killed a Dark Lord and saved an entire magical culture from the lunatic of a man. He was christened a savior but right now he was hoping someone would save him. It was completely ironic and he was aware of it. In fact he knew his Uncle was bound to relapse into the abusiveness he had once started. The only part of this situation he had not expected was the fact that it had not even been his own magic that had caused the abuse to start again.

When the house elf named Dobby entered his home, he intended to help the twelve year old; instead he made the boy's life a nightmare by dropping the masterpiece of pudding on top of Vernon's ticket to a promotion, causing him to be demoted. Not only that, but they had found out about the young boy's inability to do magic outside of school. Vernon had taken up the habit of smacking the boy around if he ever messed up, which was every time he so much as breathed. Now however, though his uncle had been promoted later on, the rest of the family was worried that "the freak" would cause something bad to happen. In their twisted logic, all three decided that if the young teen was broken, he could not possibly be a threat, so thus started the thus started the frequent beatings. Also he was moved back into the cupboard to reinforce the statement.

"Someone is going to notice. They have to." said a dry and broken voice from young Harry. It was a faint whisper of self reassurance that he needed right now. "I haven't sent any letters in a while. Someone is going to notice. I bet Sirius and Remus or Ron and Hermione are worried and are going to come any second."

This was the same thing he had been saying for a week now. The only reason he knew how long it had been since the last owl had left was because the Dursleys would force him out of the cupboard to do all the chores they themselves were too lazy to do. Vernon once called it character building since he desperately needed to be grateful for every sacrifice they had made on his behalf.

"QUIET in there _freak_!" his Uncle roared and kicked the door before opening it and smacking him good. "No funny business. What were you whispering huh? Trying to use that freakiness to ruin this family? No one cares about you anymore you freak of nature." With each new insult, a smack could be heard. Dropping the young raven haired teen, he kicked him once in the ribs for good measure. "There. Now get to work freak. It is all you are good for."

A flitter of paper caught the young boy's ear. The discarded list landed close to his face. One word on the top of the list was in bold: **chores.**

Thank you to everyone who added this story to their alerts.  
A special thanks to GeminiCancer and yamiyugi23!  
I wiuld love to know what you guys think of this story so please review, even if it is just a few words.

* * *


End file.
